Soulmate AU
by DinosawK
Summary: The name of your soulmate appears on your wrist - Once you've met them... Human!Ai! I don't own Uta Pri


Human!AiXSyo – Soulmate AU – Work will be more fun with you around

A small blonde was carrying his belongings into his new home, the shining Saotome master course. He had finally achieved his dream of becoming an idol. With a large grin on his face, he carried each of his boxes from the front door to his new dorm, where he'd be living with his old roommate and best friend, Natsuki. He opened the front door to grab the last one of his boxes as he bumped into a pink haired girl. "Syo-kun?" She said happily.

"Nanami!" His grin grew wider as he saw his group's composer. "Did you watch the DVD?" He asked happily and they stood talking for a while until Natsuki interrupted and Syo left to finish moving. He admits, he used to love Nanami but he gave up since there was no point, clearly she wasn't his soulmate or her name would be on his wrist already! He was excited yet nervous to find out who he would spend the rest of his life with. Well, supposedly. He heard stories about how some didn't work out and the name faded after a while, what if that happened to him? He thought quite frequently. The people who he liked never seemed to like him back, like Otoya, who was the same as Nanami, he gave up after a while. Other thoughts, like he would love his soulmate but it would be unrequited also flew around his mind time to time.

The small blonde finished stacking his boxes next to his desk ready for unpacking later, right now he had to go and meet the group for their first working day! He was excited as he usually was to see the other members. He spotted Natsuki on his way and they both entered ne of the large rehearsal room together where they would see the principle. No, President for the first time in their real careers. Syo's hat disappeared from his head and was replaced as quickly as it had gone before the room filled with a deep purple lighting and four boys appeared in the centre. Syo was entranced by the smallest of the boys, he couldn't be much younger than him. His cyan hair fell perfectly around his thin face and he looked like he was glowing with the light of the room. His eyes sparked and his dance moves seemed to come natural to him, like a true professional. His voice was like an angel, sweet and perfect, just like his appearance. Before Syo knew it, the boy who occupied his thoughts was standing directly in front of him, ear pressed against Syo's chest. It caught Syo by surprise and a deep blush covered his face as he jerked backwards, away from the adorable cyan haired boy. Their song quickly ended and the boy was now wearing a cardigan, the colour matching his hair, a shirt, tie and black jeans instead of the pure white suit from before. The president had left and in his place came Hyuuga Ryuuya and Tsukimiya Ringo, both sparkling. Ringo explained who the mysterious new arrivals were Reiji Kotobuki, Ranmaru Kurosaki and… Ai Mikaze… Syo blushed at the mention of his name hardly taking any notice that he'd have to share a room with the guy he just drooled over for the past however long. Just as a reminder to stay away from this guy, since he couldn't possibly be Syo's soulmate, he checked his wrist to see two newly placed letters. 'AI'. Syo's face flushed a deep red as he stared at his wrist in disbelief. "What is it Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked as everyone began leaving the room. He glanced over at Syo's wrist and saw the letters. "Syo-chan! Wow! Ai-Chan-Senpai is your soulmate!" This caused Syo's blush to deepen. "Do you like him?" Natsuki grinned.

"N-No." Syo lied.

"Yes you do~ I can tell that you're lying!"

"Fine! I do!" Syo admitted.

"Yay! Go see him! Go tell him!"

"No way!" Syo shouted. "He can come to me! He's the senpai!"

"That has nothing to do to with it Syo-chaan~"

"Im still not going to him." Syo mumbled as they entered their dorm, he wasn't expecting Ai to be in there.

"Going to who, midget?" Ai asked, almost expressionless as he didn't turn away from his computer screen.

"This already?!" Syo almost shouted.

"My data says you're 161cm but you look more like 100 to me." Ai was now leaning over Syo making the smaller blush.

"Shut up! What's your problem?!"

"You clearly don't know how to respect your senpai's." Ai smirked. "I'll set a schedule to help you learn some discipline." Syo sighed loudly, he may have looked like an angel but this guy was pure evil. Why did he have to get such a mean senpai and soulmate?

They then began unpacking, Natsuki finishing much quicker than Syo. "I'm going to go and help the others!" Natsuki shouted and smiled as he left the room quickly. Syo rolled his eyes, he knew Natsuki did that purposely.

"Syo." Ai said quietly, standing and walking towards the smaller boy, right sleeve rolled up slightly.

"Yeah?" Ai smiled and pressed their lips together taking Syo by surprise. "W-W-What was that for?!" He almost shouted as Ai pulled back.

"I just noticed this." Ai smiled sweetly, showing Syo his wrist. "Am I correct in thinking you have my name too?" Syo nodded slightly, his face bright red from the closeness of their faces and the kiss. "Good. Was that why you were staring at me the whole time?" Ai smirked knowing Syo didn't know when they first met. Syo stayed silent not wanting to say anything too embarrassing. "I'll extend your sched-"

"No! It wasn't... You're just really… Cute… I didn't know I had your name until later…" Ai smiled, connecting their lips a second time.

"Work will be much more fun with you around, shorty."

 **A/N:**

Okay! Here's me making up or posting Can I Love You late! I wanted to write from a prompt and I love the idea of soulmates so here's the result!

Somebody did request a soulmate AU but I haven't used that specific storyline that they wanted – I will do it, I just have other stuff first!

Review/Request/Favourite/Follow!

Thankyou very Machacha for reading! Matene!


End file.
